Buoyancy compensator vests are well known to those skilled in the art, are commercially available, and are standard diving equipment. The single tank vest includes provisions for an air tank including a concave mounting member with associated securing straps.
When it is desirable to remain under water for an extended period of time thereby requiring dual tanks, either a second double tank vest must be purchased and stored when not in use, or conversion must be made which takes at least fifteen to twenty minutes to accomplish. Since storage space on boats, particularly diving boats, is usually limited, the carrying of two different sets of vests is undesirable. Likewise, the carrying of a single type of vest with the great amount of time required for conversion presents an undesirable alternative.
After much research and study into the above mentioned problems, the present invention has been developed to provide a double tank adapter for buoyancy compensator vests which allows the user thereof to convert from a single tank to double tanks in less than two minutes. This adapter, formed from corrosion resistant materials, likewise allows the compensator vest to be converted back to a single tank with ease.
The above is accomplished through the provision of a base plate which bolts to the back of the buoyance compensator vest designed for a single tank. Elongated, rod-like members outwardly project from the base plate and terminate in a threaded portion which, through the use of locking wedges and wing nuts, allow the conversion to be quickly and easily made.
In view of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a conversion adapter for single tank buoyancy compensator vests whereby double tanks can be readily mounted thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conversion adapter for single tank buoyancy compensator vests to allow double tanks to be used in conjunction therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, in a single to double tank adapter for buoyancy compensator vests, locking means for readily securing the tanks in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, in a single to double tank conversion means for buoyancy compensator vests, a base plate which readily attaches to said vest tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, in connection with buoyance compensator vests, a means for readily converting from a single tank to double tanks and vice versa with a minimum of effort and time involved.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.